


Reliability

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: "It's like he has one personality trait: he always comes back."In which Liam talks to Mason about Theo and Mason helps Liam overcome the amount of denial he's buried in.





	Reliability

**Author's Note:**

> Line taken from an arrested development episode I was watching the other day and if it doesn't fit Theo a lot then idk what does.

“It’s like he has one personality trait: he always comes back,” Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he continued to explain his dilemma to Mason.

Mason snorted, clearly not shocked at what his best friend was telling him. Much to his dismay, Liam and Theo have been… somewhat inseparable lately.

“Don’t believe me? Look,” Liam pulled out his phone and quickly typed down a few words to text Theo. He put the phone in the counter and waited a few seconds until his phone started to ring.

“What?” Liam snapped when answering the phone, looking at Mason with a expression that said he wasn’t even surprised.

_ “Just wanted to say your plan sucks,”  _ Theo replied back. _ “You can’t just go look into random houses to see if you find hunters, what’s the matter with you?” _

“Not your problem remember? Didn’t you say you were leaving or something?” Liam replied.

_ “Yes I was- I  _ _ am _ _ leaving,” _ Theo stated and the conversation fell silent for a few seconds. Liam counted to ten and was about to call his bluff when Theo went ahead and said  _ “Don’t do anything stupid, I’m on my way.” _

Without any other word, Liam hung up and dropped his phone on the counter again, raising his hands dramatically as if to say he was right.

“Do you see what I have to deal with? He’s always saying he’s leaving, that he won’t risk his life and shit and what does he do time and time again? The asshole comes back,” Liam said.

“Do you want him to leave?” Mason asked.

“No!” Liam said it too quickly for someone who was ranting in the first place about how Theo always stayed.

“So? What’s the issue?” Mason replied back.

“There’s no issue, I was just pointing out this fact, why does it have to be an issue?” Liam defensively said.

“Well, for starters my friend, you’re clearly riled up just talking about it so it’s clearly an issue,” Mason said and Liam scoffed, because how dare his best friend question him  call him out on his bullshit or whatever.

“I am not!” Liam wasn’t winning any arguments, he had his arms crossed defensively and Mason would bet 10 bucks that if he could have supernatural hearing he would hear how Liam was lying.

“So what is it? Is he annoying you?” Mason asked.

“He’s always annoying, the smart ass,” Liam scoffed. “Always tagging along... and saving me without explanation...”

Mason’s expression screamed  _ ‘color me shocked’ _ but it seemed it went over Liam’s head.

“Liam, I literally don’t see any problem whatsoever with someone saving your life.”

“It is frustrating! Before you say anything, yes I know I said there wasn’t a problem, but- hear me out-” Liam kept interrupting Mason before he could say anything else that would send Liam’s logic straight to the trash can.

“I’m listening.”

“It’s frustrating because he is like a wildcard. How do I know what to expect if one moment he says he’s leaving,  _ ‘fine get caught’ _ and leaving me for dead and the next he comes back and saves me, where’s the reliability?”

Mason looked like he tried his best to follow Liam’s convoluted train of thought but got lost at some point and gave up trying to make sense of whatever Liam was saying.

“Didn’t you say that the guy is only known for one thing and it’s that he always comes back?” Mason questioned, raising an eyebrow as Liam looked down at the floor in shame.

“Yes, but...” Liam replied in a low tone, his voice becoming more like a whisper.

“Why don’t you ask him to stay?” Mason suggested but Liam looked at him like he had grown two heads.

“Why would I want him to stay?” Liam answered the question with a question in an attempt to avoid the true subject at hand that he hadn’t even fully realized.

“Do you want him to leave?”

“He can do whatever the hell he wants-” Liam began evading the question again but was interrupted by a now frustrated Mason.

“Liam.”

“No, I don’t!”

Both boys were in a deafening silence once again.

“Hate to break it to you but that’s called wanting him to stay,” Mason said after a while, watching Liam mutter an  _ ‘I hate you’ _ towards him as he walked away from the kitchen to the front door to open it for Theo to come in, since he heard the familiar sound of his truck parked outside his house.

 

For the record, Liam never asks him to stay, not with those exact words anyway, but with each time and each mission that passes, he could always count on the fact that Theo was going to be there. Once again, his defining personality trait being that he always comes back, given the more than five attempts to leave Beacon Hills for good only to come back the next day because Liam had come up with whatever dumb plan he had in mind.


End file.
